Not Going To Cut It
by StarQuality
Summary: Sally and Alex have broken up. Who will wipe away her tears? [COUPLING FIC]


**_Title: _**Not Going To Cut It

**_Author_:** Star(I'm so sorry)Quality

**_ Disclaimer: _**Yes, I do own it.

****

**_Summary_**: Sally and Alex have broken up. Who will wipe away her tears?

**_A/N:_** Okay, this is my apology. I'm so so so sorry for deleting all my new chapters and stories! Whoo, I'm naughty, right? Well anyway. This is a Coupling fanfic, but you can read it if you don't watch it, it'll still make sense :-) I won't make too many references to the show, and any will be explained down (vvvvvvvv) there. Um, I know, that in the show, it's Sally who really likes Patrick, but I swapped the roles for the story. So please don't review and tell me this, I know :-) Enjoy and please accept my apologies! Oh, and I'm not starting any other fics until I finish this. I must finish this!

**_ Story:_**

** "It's not going to cut it this time alright!?" ** Sally pressed the red-button on her mobile several time. Boyfriends.

** "Sally? You ok?" ** Patrick asked, looking over in her direction,

** "Yes... Fine... Sorry." **Sally picked up her drink and slumped back in her chair. When she looked at the chairs around her, she noticed that Patrick was the only one there. **"Where...?"**

** "...I have no idea."**

** "But..."**

** "Susan and Steve went home... I don't know about the others. They all just got up and said they ALL had to go."**

** "Well.. That's weird." **Sally and Patrick were at a small party, in honor of a friend's birthday. But she had left too. 

** "Who... Who was that you were talking to?" ** Patrick asked, smiling at her,

** "My boyfriend, Alex. Or should I say ex."**

** "I thought you were going out with Scott!"**

** "No... He's gone. So's Ciaran. And Simon, Will, Daniel, the OTHER Simon, Jeremy and Gareth. And David too."**

** "Well, I knew THAT! When did you start going out with Alex?"**

** "A week ago." ** Sally laughed, Patrick was her closest friend, how come he didn't know all of this? **"How.. Did you miss all of this?"**

** "Basically, because I..." **Patrick's smile faded. **_'Something to do with being lovestruck' _**he thought to himself, **"Have no idea."**

Sally smiled... And then burst into tears.

** "Sal!?" ** Patrick got up and sat on the sofa next to her. He put his arm around her and hugged her, **"What's up!?"**

** "I really thought... Alex was..."**

** "Oh Sally..." ** Patrick had been through this with Sally before. He ended up feeling worse each time. He held her close, and rocked her back and forth, **"It'll be alright... Shh..." **He cuddled her and she howled into his chest,

** "Oh god.. Look at me, I'm so pathetic!" ** Sally searched around in her pocket for a tissue, and accidentally brushed her hand on Patrick's leg. **"Sorry..." **she muttered, not even looking up. Patrick sighed gently. Sally didn't notice. She wiped her eyes and then sighed.

** "Cheer up Sal... C'mon..." ** Patrick looked down at her, **"And you are NOT pathetic." **She looked up at him, her mascara smudged, **"Look, Panda-girl," **Sally smiled, **"You are the least pathetic person I've ever met."**

** "Yeah... right."** Sally sniffled a bit.

** "Sally." ** Patrick frowned. **"Why do you think you're pathetic?"**

** "Because..." ** Sally looked at the floor, **"Because... I'm crying over an ex-boyfriend. And... And... Men are crap!"**

** "Oh, right, I see. Thanks." ** Patrick said, with a tone of mock hurt.

** "Oh... Sorry. Excluding yourself of course... Thanks for always being there for me Patrick... You're... You're a great friend."**

_ Friend_. That word rang through Patrick's ears. _Friend_. Was that it? Was that all he was ever going to be to Her? Just... Patrick. _The Great Friend_. His heart felt as if a knife was cutting through it. And yet, as he held Her close, all he could think about was how much he loved... Sally. 

** "I'm always here for you... You know that." ** Sally nodded and smiled. She was so happy to have Patrick in her life. He seemed to care about her, like no-one else. He took her places. He helped her out. He looked after her. And, he didn't complain. He was the perfect man really. The perfect man.

** "Thanks." ** Sally sighed. She looked at her glass of wine. It was nearly finished. Patrick saw her looking at it, and leant over to get it for her. She smiled and looked at it sadly for a minute. 

** "What's up now?" ** Patrick asked. He still had his arm around her, so he rubbed her shoulder.

** "How do you know something's up?" **

** "I can tell... I have Sally-dar." ** Sally laughed, **"It's a new type of radar. I can tell how you're feeling, as long as we're no further that two metres apart." **Patrick felt relived that he'd cheered her up. **_'And I never want to be further apart... It kills me...' _**

** "It's just... I seem to have the worst luck. With men." ** Sally closed her eyes and began to cry softly. Again. Patrick tilted her chin and took the tissue from her hand. He wiped away her tears, and her mascara. She opened her eyes when she felt him do this. **"You seem to be the only guy who likes me for who I am... Not that I am much..."**

** "Now, THAT is total rubbish." ** Patrick frowned. **_'Like...? What is she talking about...? Like... Love.' _**He cuddled her even closer to him. **"Do you know, you are a wonderful person. A fantastic person. You're beautiful, smart, funny..."**

** "Pathetic." ** Sally said, sadly,

** "You saying that you're pathetic, or I am?"**

** "Me. You're not pathetic. Not in the least. You're a... a..." ** Sally struggled. She just couldn't find the words to describe him.

** "Man?"** Patrick asked, with a slight grin. 

** "Yes, but you're better than most of the others."** Sally said, **"No... Better than all of the others."**

She wondered what he thought of that. He felt on top of the World. He could've kissed her, which was what he wanted to do. He kissed her on the top of her head, very gently, and she didn't even notice. 

** "Sally..." ** Patrick said, very slowly. It was now or never. **"...I..." **No, he couldn't, **"Do you want another drink?"**

** "Yes, please." ** Patrick let go of Sally and stood up. He picked up their glasses and took them to the bar. The bartender smiled,

** "What can I get the happy couple?" **

** "Happy... Oh, we're not a couple." ** He looked at Sally. 

** "You aren't? You looked pretty cosy." ** The barman took the empty glasses, **"Same again?"**

** "... Hmm?" ** Patrick tore his eyes away from Sally, and looked at the smiling man, **"Oh, sorry mate... Yeah, same again."**

** "You look pretty loved up." ** the barman filled up Patrick's glass,

** "Oh, I... I'm.. Yes, alright." ** He looked down, **"I do love her."**

** "Does she know?"**

** "No. I can't tell her. I can't find the words..." ** Patrick sighed, **"Thanks." **he picked up the two glasses and put down a fiver. ** "Keep the change... Oh god.."**

** "What's up?" **the barman took the money off the bar and put it in the till, 

** "I don't know what to do... I love her so much... It hurts... It's killing me..." ** he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and slid off of the bar stool, **"Anyway... thanks."**

Sally looked up as Patrick put their drinks on the table. 

** "Thanks." ** Sally smiled, **"You looked like you were upset up there, are you okay?"**

** "Yeah, fine." ** Patrick sat down with his drink in his hand. **"Sally…" **The words were fighting his tongue. His brain was telling him to shut up. But he had to do it, or he'd go crazy. **"I love you."**

** "I love you too Patrick." **

** "No, I love you… More than a friend… Not friendly love… I'm in love with you. I've never not loved you really…" ** Patrick put his drink down with a bang, **"You don't know how it feels… Every day I hurt more and more… I just want to be with you… I just…"**

He was cut off. Sally leaned over and kissed him. For quite a long time. In fact, they had to break apart to draw breath.

** "I do know how it feels. I feel the same way about you. I've been telling myself for weeks to tell you, but…"**

Sally couldn't find the words. But there are times when you don't need words.

_ The End_

Thanks for reading. I have nothing else to say, except I'm sorry about that awful ending!


End file.
